The overall objectives of this competing continuation application are to strengthen and expand the existing[unreadable] partnership for cancer research between Meharry Medical College (MMC) and the Vanderbilt Ingram Cancer[unreadable] Center (VICC) to achieve three ends: (1) to increase and stabilize the competitive cancer research capability[unreadable] of MMC; (2) to create stable, long term collaborative relationships between MMC and the VICC in cancer[unreadable] research, research training and career development; (3) to promote, enable and cement a stable, reciprocal,[unreadable] long-term partnership between MMC and VICC based on mutually beneficial research excellence. This[unreadable] partnership is one of very few U54s with a balanced focus on population sciences, basic and clinical[unreadable] research.[unreadable] In this application we seek to expand MMC's competitive cancer research capability by means of one full[unreadable] research project, three pilot projects, and two pre-pilots. All seven projects involve collaborators at VICC,[unreadable] thus strengthening the relationship that VICC and MMC have established during the first funding period. In[unreadable] addition, we seek to establish new core resources for tissue acquisition, biostatistics and community[unreadable] outreach, and to continue a clinical trials core that enables MMC to participate in national oncology trials..[unreadable] We plan also to recruit new faculty investigators in basic science, medical oncology, and epidemiology, and[unreadable] to expand our existing research training program for doctoral students by adding a fellow in medical[unreadable] oncology. All of these activities involve coordinated, well-planned interaction between MMC and VICC and[unreadable] will be monitored by an internal advisory committee composed of members from both schools, and a[unreadable] Program Steering Committee composed of nationally-recognized cancer investigators from other institutions.[unreadable] The proposed project will move the Meharry-Vanderbilt Cancer Partnership toward a fully reciprocal[unreadable] relationship characterized by shared pursuit of excellence and full sharing of each others' strengths.